I You and Him
by Wonnie
Summary: no summary-' *ga jago* yang penting LeoN/Neo VIXX. Chapter 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : i you and him

Author : Wonnie^^;;;;

Cast : Vixx

Warning + curhatan Author : Yaoi area! Boy X Boy. ga suka Yaoi harap like *eh? Ga suka pairingnya harap Go Back*eh? *Wonnie bukan Keo shipper. so jadi mian, ga akan ada Keo moment disini* kalo kesinggung mian, ini karena Wonnie haus ff vixx. Udah seluk beluk nyari ff vixx...kenapa sedikit sih. Udah dibaca semua. Oh authordeul dorawaaaaa~ padahal di vixx banyak bahan yang bisa dijadiin ff yaoi. Tapi Waeyo authordeul? kan ga asik kalo bikin sendiri U.U +sekian curhatan Wonnie+ tambahan warning... Ini OOC banget, tulisan acak acakkan dan alay yang bikin mual muntah muntah segera periksa ke dokter kandungan-'

+++++ Happy Reading +++++

"Taekwoon-ah minumlah ini." Seperti biasa aku memberikan minuman bervitamin kepada member vixx lainnya dipagi hari, termasuk pada temanku yang cenderung bersifat dingin ini, Jung Taekwoon atau Leo kami. Ia seperti biasa mengambilnya dari tanganku seraya menunduk, caranya mengungkapkan terima kasih. aku suka memperhatikan mimik wajahnya lebih lanjut, mungkin karena ini aku suka dipasangkan dengan Leo yang padahal pasanganku itu Wonshik. _*read : Artwork*_

"nah kalian juga...aku tak ingin kalian kenapa kenapa, karena hari ini aku harap kalian bekerja keras." seperti biasa mereka setengah mendengarku, setengahnya mereka abaikan. Aku maklumi karena mereka pasti masih mengantuk dibangunkan subuh seperti ini.

"Ya..." senyumku terkembang ketika Leo setidaknya menjawab dengan suaranya. Aku kembali konsentrasi duduk disamping kursi pengemudi manager-nim. Mengecek jadwal di ponselku. Terkadang membuka twitter kami, ini kulakukan agar semangat ku terdongkrak naik pesat lagi. Memang cinta fans begitu berharga dan begitu cantik.

 _' BlueXXX CHA_NNNNN oppa semangat hari ini, N oppa saranghae. salam juga untuk Leo oppa^\\\\\^ '_

"Wah Taekwoon, kau dapat salam dari fansku hahaha" aku langsung memampangkan layar touch ponselku didepan wajah Taekwoon, ia terlihat membaca serius kemudian tersenyum hangat, aku suka ini, Taekwoon adalah orang yang tulus dan manis...itu yang kupelajari dari sifatnya. Awalnya aku sedikit takut juga padanya seperti member lain yang juga punya kesan buruk dengan dia, tapi setelah diangkat jadi leader vixx ...ah tidak, sejak kami trainee bersama aku memperhatikan gerak geriknya dan kusimpulkan yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum adalah hewan terutama kucing, anak anak dan starlight. Tapi aku pikir karena kami ber enam satu grup yang akan terus bersama sama aku berusaha tak mengabaikan dia sedikitpun.

"Ehhh apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Tiba tiba dia mengambil ponselku. "Membalas..." katanya singkat dan sangat _innocent_ pikirku, ahh manis sekali. "Jangan Taekwoon, nanti kasihan dengan starlight lainnya" kataku pelan dan mencoba memberi penjelasan yang tak kutahu itu tadi menjelaskan atau tidak. Ia mengembalikan ponselku sambil bergumam yang masih bisa kudengar dan kubaca gerak bibirnya _'aku ingin bilang, tolong terus mau mendukung Hakyeon'_

"Hakyeon-ah" aku terbangun dari mimpiku saat sebuah tangan menepuk pipiku. "Hakyeon-ah..apa kau baik baik saja?" Leo tampak mengkhawatirkanku, tubuhku memang panas sekali rasanya dan kepalaku sedikit pusing. Ia memberikanku sepotong roti panggang miliknya. "Kau belum makan sejak pagi Hakyeon, cepat makan sebelum kau sakit lebih parah. Ini minum juga vitamin milikku" aku terkejut mendengar sederetan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darinya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia memotong bagian kecil dari roti itu kemudian mengarahkannya didepan mulutku. aku mengerti dan memakannya perlahan, dia diam saja sambil terus menyuapiku, akupun begitu. Hening. aku terus menatapnya yang sangat konsentrasi, tiba tiba kulihat dipipinya ada rona yang berbeda.

"Ke kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Apa aku aneh?" Aku menggeleng cepat, senyumku makin berkembang saat menyadari jaket besarnya menyelimuti tubuhku, ada plester kompres dikeningku. " kau baik sekali Taekwoon-ah…aku suka padamu^^" ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyuapiku.

"Yaaa ada apa ini? Kami mencarimu untuk pergi makan keluar...N hyung kenapa?" Aku mendengar suara berisik milik Ken tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya karena terhalang bahu lebar milik Leo. "N hyung apa kau sakit?" Hyuk masuk kedalam mobil van ini dengan heboh sampai kurasa mobil ini bergoyang. hihi... "Ya tadinya tapi sudah lebih baik karena Leo mengompresku" lagi lagi aku merasa senang saat Hyuk memelukku, terasa hangat.

"Maaf hyung, apa aku membuatmu lelah?" Aku menggeleng lemah, terkikik geli karena magnae ini meniupi telingaku dengan jahilnya. "sudah sana pergi makan dengan yang lain, kau juga Leo, pergilah dengan Ken dan Hyuk"

"Oke hyung aku akan membawakanmu _bulgogi_ begitu kembali"

" terima kasih Hyukkie"

"Ayo Leo hyung" ajak Ken setelah menyetel penghangat mobil.

"Aku tetap disini saja." Jawab Leo singkat.

"Oh baiklah.."

"Kenapa kau tak ikut Leo?" Tiba tiba saja Leo mengangkatku, mengangkatku dengan mudahnya keatas pahanya. Apa aku seringan itu sampai dia bisa mengangkatku begini? O.O "Kau, tanpa dirimu, aku tak nyaman bersama mereka" glek! Aku dekat sekali dengan Leo, bahkan detak jantungnya terdengar olehku. Atau mungkin itu detak jantungku?

"Ka kau tak boleh seperti itu...mereka menyukaimu Leo-ah, kita kan sudah saling berbagi sejak awal..." aku semakin gugup saat ini, terlebih lagi ia memelukku, nafasnya teratur berhembus didekat leherku.

" Leo? Kau tidur?" Aku mencoba melepas kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat dibahuku, tapi kedua lengannya berpindah ke pinggangku. "Panggil aku Taekwoon, aku suka kau panggil namaku." Kurasa ia menumpu dagunya dibahu kiriku.

"Baiklah Taekwoon-ah, aku tak masalah sih...tapi, bisa lepaskan tanganmu?" aku risih dengan keadaan ini, aku merasa ada perasaan aneh yang tumbuh sekarang. Pipiku panas sekali, serasa oksigen sedang terbakar atau memang tubuhku kembali panas,udara didalam sini begitu membuatku sesak.

"aniya..." ia kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya dan kurasa hidungnya menyentuh telingaku, oh tuhan tubuhku seketika menegang dengan segala sentuhan Jung Taekwoon. Perutku terasa tergelitiki oleh ribuan kupu kupu.

"Eh!? Ke kenapa?" Aku hanya bisa menutup rapat rapat mataku, berharap perasaan dan suasana yang membuatku salah paham ini menghilang dari benakku.

"Kau juga sering memelukku didepan umum dan didepan kamera bukan?" Katanya dengan pelan khas suaranya yang lembut. "Lihat kemari Hakyeon" kutengok kan wajahku kekiri dan langsung saja..

"Apa..?" Jelas sekali mata elangnya menatap lurus kearahku, lama kutatap Taekwoon dan banyak juga yang kutahu perasaanku semakin aneh. Kami sesama namja, sesama member vixx. Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin!

"...aku..suka..Hakyeon..." Otakku lumpuh sesaat mencerna apa yang barusan ia katakan, harus bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang dia bilang suka itu karena kita sesama member atau suka yang ingin memiliki? Tak mungkin yang kedua, paling ia membalas ucapan suka ku yang beberapa saat lalu...kan? Ya kan?

"Aku juga su suka padamu kok Taekwoon-ah" kulepaskan kedua tangan Taekwoon dari pinggangku dan kemudian aku kembali duduk disampingnya. "Benarkah?" Tanya nya sambil sedikit menarik lengan ku. terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia benar benar meminta jawaban yang ia tunggu dariku. Sekali lagi aku bingung, ia serius kah?

"Iya Taekwoon-ah, dan aku berusaha untuk selalu ada untukmu jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku suka dirimu dan tentunya member yang lainnya juga^^" perasaanku tak aneh lagi melihat wajah innocent Taekwoon, dia begitu polos dan halus. *Hakyeon sepertinya kau buta-'*

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, rasa suka yang aku maksud adalah... Rasa suka yang ingin memilikimu sebagai milikku," kembali Taekwoon membuat wajahku panas lagi. Ini sungguhan? Apa aku berkhayal, ini pasti efek aku demam dan saat ini sedang bermimpi. mimpi yang cukup membuatku bingung.

"Sepertinya kau juga menganggap ini mimpi.." Aku hanya bisa membatu saat Taekwoon bisa membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Yasudah, kemarilah kau harus istirahat." Selanjutnya kepalaku mendarat pelan didada sahabatku. Benar pasti ini mimpi, Taekwoon pasti takkan memperlakukan aku seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"N hyung sakit..." Ucap magnae Vixx kepada kedua hyungnya yang tadi tak ikut kembali ke mobil van, Hongbin dan Ravi. Raut wajah Ravi berubah seketika, gelisah.

"N hyung...sakit? Lalu?" Ravi melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sosok seseorang yang tak ada bersama Ken dan Hyuk. Seseorang yang bisa dianggapnya adalah saingan.

"Lalu Leo hyung menemani N hyung di mobil van.. Aneh bukan, biasanya Leo hyung yang paling semangat jika kita semua akan makan, melihat adegan tadi, aku jadi paham maksud dari sebutan 'sahabat jiwa' yang manajer berikan pada N dan Leo hyung^^" rahang Ravi mengeras mendengar lanjutan cerita yang keluar dari bibir Hyuk. Tanpa bubibu(?), Ravi bangkit melenggang pergi menyisakan tatapan heran dari yang lainnya.

"Apa aku salah bicara hyung?" Ken dan Hongbin kompak menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Ah Leo hyung.. Kedalamlah, biar aku menjaga N hyung. Kau makanlah didalam, aku sudah makan tadi." Ucap Ravi setelah membuka pintu mobil, memaksakan senyumnya agar terhindar dari tatapan aneh Leo. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam menatap Rapper Vixx ini, dan beberapa detik kemudian Leo mengangguk, ia pun berusaha memindahkan kepala N pada bantal dengan hati hati, tapi Ravi mencegahnya dan kemudian namja yang lebih muda dari Leo itu mengambil alih tempat Leo dan menempatkan kepala N dipangkuannya.

"Nah Leo hyung masuklah kedalam dan makanlah yang banyak." Kata Ravi ramah, tapi lagi lagi Leo diam dan menyunggingkan sebelah ujung bibirnya keatas kemudian menutup pintu mobil. Ravi masih bisa melihat saat Leo mendengus samar lewat jendela mobil.

Sebenarnya Leo tak ingin posisinya tadi diberikan pada Ravi, tapi dalam kondisi seperti itu ia tak bisa menolak karena pasti jika ia menolak, akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. ia tak ingin orang lain tahu perasaannya pada N sebelum N yang pertama menyadarinya. Memang sulit jika sudah menyangkut harga diri seorang Jung Taekwoon.

"Chk..!"Leo masuk kedalam walau tak bisa menahan decakkan kesalnya. Dengan kedua tungkai kakinya yang panjang, tak perlu waktu lama untuk menghampiri ketiga dongsaengnya.

"...mana Ravi? bagaimana keadaan N hyung?" Hongbin Ken dan Hyuk menuntut jawaban dari Leo yang asik menatap menu kemudian memesan pada pelayan.

"Baik saja..dia menemani di mobil..." Kemudian mereka ber-oh ria saja karena mereka menyadari mood Leo sedang buruk.

Sementara itu Ravi asik menatapi wajah N yang damainya tertidur dipangkuannya. _Artwork_ nya sekaligus hyung juga orang yang disukainya ini begitu memiliki pesona tersendiri dimata Ravi.

"Uri Hakyeon.. Uri leader.. Kau sudah berusaha sangat baik menjaga kami selama ini, giliran kami... Ah tidak, giliranku yang menjagamu kali ini" Ravi memainkan jemarinya di tiap helai rambut N yang ternyata lembut sekali, mengusapnya perlahan dengan sayang tapi kemudian ia menghentikannya karena sepertinya hyung kesayangannya ini sedikit terganggu.

"Aishh jantungku serasa mau lepas, aku kira kau akan bangun hyung-ah" Ravi tertawa sendiri kemudian kembali mengelus rambut N. Ravi terus memperhatikan wajah N, tapi yang menjadi fokusnya adalah bibir hyungnya. Sadar atau tidak wajah Ravi memerah karenanya.

"A.. ahhh panas sekali..." Karena ia jadi salah tingkah dan lalu menyalahkan pemanas mobil.. Ravi melepas jaket yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Panasnya sudah turun...syukurlah takkan parah" sekarang Ravi bisa lega menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman setelah mengecek suhu tubuh N.

.

.

.

"Uhhh.." N terbangun, pusing yang mendera kepalanya beberapa waktu lalu sudah hilang. ia melihat ruangan kamar di dorm vixx dan dongsaeng dongsaengnya berhimpitan tidur didekatnya.

"Aku pasti sudah menyusahkan mereka tadi" N tersenyum, ia menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi dahi Hyuk yang tidur disebelahnya, N jadi gemas sendiri dengan wajah lelap magnae nya. Saat ia menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk perutnya, ternyata itu tangan Ken.

"Jaehwannie tidurlah dengan baik" N menyingkirkan tangan Ken dan membenarkan posisi tidur dongsaeng bawelnya ini. Selanjutnya ia membenarkan selimut Hongbin dan menaruh kamera _LSR_ -nya diatas nakas, kemudian melepas _Headphone_ yang bertengger di leher Ravi. Terakhir...

"Eh? Lalu Leo dimana?" N pun segera berdiri, berjalan keluar menengok kesana kemari untuk mencari Leo, tapi tak ditemukannya diseluruh dorm. N mengambil ponselnya dan langsung men- _dial_ nomor ponsel Leo.

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Ah Taekwoonie, dimana kau semalam ini?" N langsung bertanya setelah nada tersambung terdengar. Leo tak langsung menjawab dan malah bicara seperti bicara pada kasir untuk membayar.

"Hakyeonie...kau mau banana milk, aku yang belikan" N seketika lupa apa tujuan nya menelpon Leo.

"Aku mau! Gomawo Taekwoonie^^~ aku tunggu. Bbyong~" seketika ia mematikan telponnya, ia memeriksa persediaan di dalam kulkas. Ada Keju, roti tersisa tiga helai, selai sudah habis, beberapa tomat kecil, sekotak susu coklat, dan snack-'

"Astaga, aku baru ingat tadinya aku mau belanja... Tapi ternyata aku sakit. Jadi anak anakku sarapan apa nanti pagi?" N mondar mandir lalu membuang kotak selai yang telah habis.

Cklek

Seseorang membuka pintu dorm dan Hakyeon yakin itu adalah Taekwoon, ia langsung berhambur menghampiri namja jangkung itu.

"Taekwoonie, ayo temani aku belanja, isi kulkas kita mengkhawatirkan." Taekwoon mengernyit pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya setelah Hakyeon selesai memasang sepatu. Namja tan itu menatap telapak tangan 'sahabat jiwa'-nya bingung. 'Apa maksudnya?' Batin sang Leader.

"Kajja!" Taekwoon meraih telapak tangan Hakyeon dan menariknya keluar.

"Nggg Taekwoonie..?" Taekwoon bukannya tak sadar apa yang dirisihkan Hakyeon, tapi menurutnya kapan lagi ia bisa menggenggam tangan Hakyeon? Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapat kesempatan berdua saja dengan namja berisik ini? Ini kesempatan yang tak ingin Taekwoon lewatkan. Ia hanya tersenyum samar melihat wajah bingung leadernya ini. Manis.

"Hm?" Jawab Taekwoon singkat, sesekali ia melirik Hakyeon yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang masih bertaut. Akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya, hampir saja Hakyeon menabrak punggung lebar Taekwoon.

"Dingin?" Taekwoon melepas jaketnya lalu dipakaikan pada bahu Hakyeon yang lebih mungil darinya. Ia juga melepas topi rajut dikepalanya dan ia pakaikan pada kepala Hakyeon. Namja tan itu menunduk malu, Taekwoon kembali menggandeng Hakyeon lagi.

Sesampainya di supermarket 24jam. Hakyeon dengan senangnya memilih buah buahan. "Taekwoonie, apa kau mau jeruk atau anggur? Ah Ravi Hyuk dan Hongbin suka anggur *author ngasal* Ken suka jeruk." Taekwoon malah sibuk mencomot contoh makanan baru di atas etalase. Hakyeon menggeleng pelan sebelum menghampiri singa yang doyan makan itu xD.

"Apa yang kau makan?" Taekwoon mengelap saus _tteobbokki_ di bibirnya sambil menatap Hakyeon lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "... _tteobbokki_ " Hakyeon mencoba mengerti sifat Taekwoon yang satu ini, ia lihat makanan itu sambil meneguk ludah samar. Ngomong ngomong dia belom makan siang sampai sudah malam begini.

"Perutmu.. Bunyinya kedengaran." Hakyeon menggosok tengkuknya menyembunyikan malu, ternyata telinga namja jangkung itu bisa menangkap bunyi perutnya yang lapar. Taekwoon lagi lagi tersenyum samar, akhirnya ia menusuk satu dengan garpu dan menyodorkannya tepat didepan bibir Hakyeon. Untung supermarket ini dimalam hari lumayan sepi, Hakyeon benar benar tak tahu rasa malu yang bagaimana saat ini dirasakannya saat menerima suapan dari Taekwoon.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang setelah berbelanja empat kantung besar, dua dibawa Taekwoon, dua dibawa Hakyeon.

"Ya, Taekwoon bisa jalanmu diperlambat? Aku tak bisa mengejarmu.. Ini berat" Taekwoon berbalik kebelakang malas, mendapati Hakyeon yang memperhatikan kantung belanjanya.

"Kemari.."

"Eh?"

Lagi lagi Hakyeon dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Taekwoon yang sangat jarang, Taekwoon mengambil semua kantung ditangan Hakyeon.

"Ayo jalan. Aku sudah mengantuk." Taekwoon kembali melangkah, namun tak ada bedanya dengan yang tadi. Lagi lagi Hakyeon kesulitan menyamakan langkah Taekwoon hingga sampai di dorm mereka.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan memasukkan ini semua dulu kedalam kulkas." Hakyeon segera memilah lalu menyusun belanjaan tadi kedalam lemari ataupun kulkas. Taekwoon mengambil air mineral dingin dalam kulkas.

"Ya Jung Taekwoon, jangan minum air dingin. Bisa bisa nanti suaramu serak besok." Taekwoon menurut dan mengambil air mineral yang normal. Namja jangkung itu membawa _futon_ miliknya keruang tengah dan mulai tidur. Hakyeon bisa melihat Taekwoon dari dapur. Ia bertanya tanya ada apa dengan Leo vixx hari ini?

"Hyung-ah kau habis belanja dengan Leo hyung?" Hakyeon dikejutkan dengan Ravi yang tiba tiba sudah dibelakang tubuhnya, Ravi duduk dikursi sembari mengambil sebuah anggur kedalam mulutnya

"Nde Ravi-ah, kenapa kau bangun? Biasanya kau tidur seperti orang mati" canda Hakyeon dengan jemari yang masih sibuk menata. "Setidaknya hatiku hidup dan tahu jika kau tak ada didekatku N hyung" N tak bisa mengartikan ucapan Ravi itu benar atau bercanda.

"Oh ya? Kenapa bisa begitu?" N ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan ravi tadi.

"Tentu bukankah kita pasangan?" Ravi menahan tangan N untuk berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak. "Apa hyung sudah sembuh?" Ravi berdiri menghadap N yang kini jauh lebih pendek darinya tanpa hak sepatu.

"Sudah kok" N tambah bingung dengan tatapan Ravi yang kini terasa berbeda.

"Benar?" Ravi menempelkan keningnya dengan kening N. "Ke kenapa denganmu?" N melepas keningnya menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Denganku? Tak kenapa kenapa.. Coba kau tanyakan apa yang kurasakan, aku akan menjawab... Aku khawatir saat tahu hyung sakit,.." N tertegun, apa hanya demam dongsaengnya sekhawatir ini? Ravi memeluk pinggang N, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jenjang N.

"Ra Ravi ada apa denganmu?" Ravi membawa tubuh N terlentang diatas meja, antara panik dan heran. Lama adik kecilnya itu memandang sang hyung, terkadang ia mendengus kecil, terkadang tersenyum amat tipis. Sepertinya Hakyeon atau N itu diam menunggu apa yang ingin Ravi katakan padanya.

"Hyung kau istirahatlah didalam...biar aku yang lanjutkan ini." Kata kata yang tadi berkumpul ditenggorokkannya itu, sengaja ia telan lagi. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan N tadi.

"Ravi benar kau tak apa?" N kembali mengecek keadaan Ravi baik baik saja. Namja yang lebih muda itu membalasnya dengan isyarat tangan 'ok!'

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam^^" N merapikan rambut Ravi yang sedikit mencuat. Ravi hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa menikmati sentuhan sang hyung tercinta. Namun, tak lama senyumnya terkembang, melihat sang hyung tercinta menggelar _futon_ nya didekat Leo, memudarkan senyum Ravi seketika.

"Hakyeon hyung...chk!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia kenapa Ken hyung?" Hongbin menatap magnae-NYA yang asik didepan layar laptop bersama Ravi, tapi Ravi sedang tertidur. Ken masih sibuk melatih suaranya didepan cermin, akhirnya Ken melirik Hyuk yang masih asik.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Dia ceria begitu apanya yang kenapa?" Hongbin menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Dan menghampiri si magnae dengan penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lihat Hyukie?" Hyuk seketika menengok cepat kearah Hongbin "ani hyung, aku melihat video, aku senang Leo hyung dan Hakyeonie hyung ada jadwal berdua hari ini*author ngarang* nih aku nonton streaming hyung" *anggap aja begitu-'* Hongbin ikut memperhatikan kearah layar laptop.

"Kenapa kau sesenang itu?" Magnae itu mengisyaratkan Hongbin untuk mendekatkan telinganya, kemudian berbisik pelan...

"Leo hyung menyukai Hakyeonie hyung~ tadi pagi sewaktu aku bangun tidur aku melihat Leo hyung mengecup pipinya Hakyeonie hyung yang tertidur..entah kenapa aku senang sekali karena itu" Hongbin meneguk _saliva_ nya susah payah, Hongbin sudah tahu itu sejak lama, tapi yang baru ia tahu adalah saat Hyuk tak keberatan akan hal 'itu' yang selama ini menyiksanya.

"Kau... Tak keberatan soal hubungan seperti itu?" Tanya Hongbin takut takut pada Hyuk. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Aku rasa tak apa... Karena Leo hyung dan N hyung itu saling melengkapi.. Manis melihat mereka berdua" ungkap sang magnae membuat debaran Hongbin bekerja dengan sangat baik bahkan terlalu baik sampai rasanya mau meledak. Yes sure _, Hongbin fallin love with magnae babyHyuk._

"Kalau kita...?" Hongbin segera menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja keceplosan.

"Kita... Apa hyung?" Dengan innocent nya Hyuk menatap Hongbin, membuat namja berstatus hyung dari sang magnae mati kutu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ah maksud hyung, Hongbin hyung juga suka mereka bersatu? Jadi bagaimana kalau kita membuat rencana kencan untuk mereka hyung?" Entah harus lega atau patah hati, tapi demi melihat senyum ceria magnae manis-NYA, ia mau melakukan apapun yang Hyuk mau selama ia mampu.

"Boleh juga... Setelah itu kita minta traktir N hyung. Oke!" Hyuk tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

 _'Kau tak pantas menjadi idola! Kau terlalu berisik! Bisa kau tutup mulutmu!?'_

Fakta baru yang kudapat, dia lagi lagi terduduk membaca surat surat itu, sendirian dan terkadang melamun memandang keluar jendela dorm dimalam hari saat bola mata yang lain terlelap. Akhirnya dia jadi sulit tersenyum karena mentalnya telah termakan jika sudah didepan lensa kamera yang selanjutnya akan dilihat ribuan starlight seluruh dunia. Tersenyum pun garis bibirnya tampak terpaksa. Tak secerah yang biasanya kulihat. Bahkan aku tak percaya apa itu senyum yang seperti apa yang menurutnya cerah. Aku tak pernah atau malah membenci ini sampai ulu hati milikku terasa nyeri melihat bercak air yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya dilantai.

"Hyung-ah!" Suaraku agak meninggi saat kuyakin perasaan khawatir dan cemas ini menyergap hatiku, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu berdiri dibelakangnya yang terisak pelan, siapa yang tak merasa pilu melihat namja ini jadi pemurung. Kertas kertas itu jatuh dari jemarinya, ingin sekali kakiku menginjak kertas itu.

"Ravi-ah..." Aku tak ingin mendengar elakkan darinya, Sadar aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk Leader tercinta ku ini, yang kubisa hanya memeluk bahunya dan kuelus rambutnya seperti yang sering ia lakukan padaku biasanya.

"Uljima... Jangan kau pikirkan, pikirkan saja kami yang menyayangimu apa adanya" berhasil! Aku menginjak kertas malang itu. Aku merasakan anggukkan pelan dibahu ku. Cha Hakyeon.. namja yang berhasil merebut perhatianku.

"Jangan pergi... tetap seperti ini..." Aku membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didadaku.

"Baiklah..." Ah... Daun telingaku panas. Baru kusadari, dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini...ternyata suara detak jantungku sampai terdengar ditelingaku sendiri. Lalu N hyung mau sampai kapan didekapanku? Aku bisa gila dengan semua ini, oh tuhan.

"Ah..N hyung..istirahatlah..bukankah besok jadwal kita banyak?" Kuelus rambut disekitar tengkuknya dengan 'sedikit' gemetaran. Tanpa kuduga, ia mendongak kearahku dengan jarak yang sempit membuatku memperhatikan intens mata sayunya itu.

"Ra...ravi.. Terima kasih mau menenangkanku, aku sungguh tertolong kau ada disini.." oh tuhan, makhluk satu ini begitu menggodaku. matanya... bibirnya... deru nafasnya... Glup! Terdengar suara menelan saliva dari tenggorokkanku, aku ingin berteriak padanya 'N hyung! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini! Kau membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu!'. Sebelum terlambat, kujauhkan tubuhku beberapa langkah kebelakang demi keselamatan jantung dan kewarasanku.

"Yasudah...hyung pergilah istirahat. Matamu sembab sekali." Akhirnya aku melihat senyum secerah mentarinya lagi. Bolehkah aku berbangga diri? Aku yang membuatnya tersenyum cantik seperti tadi.

"Kau juga Ravi-ah. Jalja.." Dia masih sempat sempatnya mengelus rambut disisi kepalaku sebelum melangkah menjauhiku. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku lagi sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandanganku. Sempat kuberbisik membalas kalimatnya tadi.

'Jalja Hakyeon hyung... Kuharap aku bisa mencintaimu selamanya menggunakan hatiku'

+++ see you in next part +++

Pengen minta komen dan sarannya yang banyak, baru dilanjutin :3 ane mau nanya, manajer vixx masih muda kah? Yg pake celana micky mouse xD


	2. Chapter 2

"Hah ternyata benar dugaanku.."

"Oh kau pikir, hanya kau saja?"

Title: i you and him ch2

Rated: T *bisa berubah sewaktu waktu*

Cast: VIXX member focus to LeoN/Navi

Warning: AU OOC BL/Boys Love

A.n: maaf ini udah lama ane anggurin. Sebenernya inget sih. Tapi apa daya ff ini bikin authornya emosional. Dengan bodohnyaaa melibatkan Ravi, maklum authornya suka demen Navi alias NRavi. Ravi tuh ya mengayomi N juga dari awal debut kalo diperhatiin, sejenis pelindung. Sedangkan Leo, he pushed N everytime, i hate that. Tapi entah mengapa malah suka-' dimata ane ye Ravi and Leo kayak fallen angel and demon, akh sama aja yah intinya-' maklum authornya juga suka peran jahat sih. Yaudah deh ya...

+++happy reading+++

Sial. Dari sekian tahun hidupku jalani, aku tak pernah merasa tersaingi untuk mendapatkan seseorang. Biasanya orang orang yang datang padaku, tapi kali ini ada seorang yang dengan senyum lembut menenangkan-nya membuatku mengejar ngejarnya. Dan tanpa kuduga, untuk mendapatkannya aku harus menghadapi orang lain yang memiliki tujuan yang sama sepertiku.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa bicara sinis Taekwoon?" Aku Kim Wonshik. Baru saja menemukan lawan yang menarik. Oh stage name nya itu baru saja membuatku mengerti, betapa menyeramkannya pria yang menit menit lalu baru kupanggil hyung. Tak kusangka aku dibuat terkesan dengan tatapan sinis yang lebih dari biasanya. Jung Taekwoon tak kusangka menemukanmu menjadi musuh dalam keadaan lain. Hebat.

"Hah! Kemana embel embel 'hyung' mu? Kau lupa aku dijuluki 'pangeran es' karena apa?" Aku Jung Taekwoon. Memberikan senyum tersinis yang pernah kupunya untuk orang yang beberapa saat lalu memanggilku hyung didepanku ini. Menarik. Kapan lagi aku memiliki saingan seperti dia. Menarik, apa yang dia bisa untuk mendapatkan dia. Takkan kubiarkan.

"Kurasa itu tak perlu lagi saat ini" Wonshik membalas senyum sinisku dengan seringainya.

"Ya kau benar, sepertinya aku tak perlu sebutan itu" Leo menjawabnya dengan ringan tanpa kemilau hangat dari bola mata onyx itu seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan aku lebih suka dia yang seperti ini. Ini akan menarik.

"Ada apa ini? Aku mencari kalian sejak tadi, istirahat selesai. Sekarang kembali ke studio." Kami menghentikan saling melemparkan tatapan tersinis dan tersadis tadi karena kehadiran pure angel yang membuat kami kembali pada mode poker face terbaik.

"Kalian tadi kenapa? Tampaknya ada omongan serius, kalian tahu kan kalau aku tak suka ada rahasia yang disembunyikan dariku?" Sang pure angel berjalan didepan kami yang mengikutinya menuju studio. Tanpa sepengetahuannya kami saling melempar tatapan tersadis sekali lagi sebelum kembali memasang topeng senyum terbaik saat pure angel menghadap kami tiba tiba.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya membahas untuk mengubah sedikit instrumen Error agar lebih pas" dan sepertinya alasan itu tadi tercermelang sepanjang hidup Kim Wonshik. Jung Taekwoon kini mengakui tadi lumayan jenius dan tak bohong juga. Takkan berdosa kan?

"Benarkah itu Leo?" Pria jangkung ini mengangguk santai, "oh kukira, kalian melakukan hal yang tak kusuka. Kita kan beberapa hari lagi comeback stage...pasti emosi kita tiba tiba tak stabil karena kesibukkan dan kelelahan ini. Kita sudah melewati fase ini berkali kali bukan? Kuharap kalian tak termakan emosi, jika ada masalah luruskan saat itu juga. Oke?" Kami berdua mengangguk mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Bahkan ironis nya lagi masalah kami saat ini adalah sang pure angel sendiri... hahaha sungguh ironis-'

"With pleasure my Lord" Pure angel kami yang tak lain adalah Hakyeon atau N tercengang mendengar untaian kalimat barusan. Kami melenggang masuk studio dengan senyum misterius dibibir masing masing. Kurasa hari hari kedepan akan sangat menyenangkan.

Dihadapan cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan kami ber enam. Ah tidak, saking besarnya...cermin ini memantulkan refleksi seluruh ruangan. Bunyi instrumen Error yang sudah kuperbaharui menggema diruangan studio ini. Berkeringat. Kami berjam jam disini berkeringat sangat deras. Kami bukan ber-sauna-ria. Kami melatih koreo dan blocking secara dinamis. Dan hasilnya voila. Keren. Ditambah koreo untuk intro untuk comeback perform di MBC. Cool.

Walau begitu... tetap saja masih banyak yang harus diarahkan. Suara merdu sosok pure angel ku*coret kami itu menggema mengarahkan kami tanpa lelah. Padahal kami tahu dia yang paling lelah.

"Hyukie kurasa kau lebih bagus didepan...kau terlihat yang paling bagus di koreo tadi dari pada yang lain bersama Kong"

"Siap hyung"

"Leo dan kau Ravi, kalian banyak bertukar blocking, apa daerah kalian bertukar posisi begitu sempit sampai kalian kuperhatikan selalu bertabrakan bahu atau kaki?"

"...hmph" :v

"...khkh maaf hyung-ah" :p

"Ken kurasa kau belum begitu mahir saat gerakkan berputar.. Ravi tolong beri dia masukan"

"Ya N hyung, aku bisa...hanya saja sedikit pusing melakukannya"

"Kongie kau sepertinya kurang fokus dalam gerakkan tertentu. Berlatihlah bersama Hyukie disana."

"Baikkkkk~"

"Leo kau kurang kaku di intro, disini full robotic looking. Kemari kuajarkan."

"Ok N~"

Taekwoon Jung Leo itu melemparkan senyum kemenangan padaku. mengerling padaku penuh rasa kemenangan. Sialan. Kali ini dia menang. Bisa juga dia dengan cara seperti itu untuk memonopoli N hyung.

Chk profesional lah dulu Kim Wonshik, dan buat sang pure angel terpukau dengan kedewasaanku juga betapa keren nya aku. Aha aku punya ide.

"Ah N hyung biar aku saja yang mengajari Leo untuk gerakan dan blocking tadi yang selalu beradu bahu...kau ajari Ken hyung" dengan alasan yang lumayan rasional, N hyung pun menurut. Kini giliranku untuk melempar senyum kemenangan pada pria es jangkung itu. Rasakan. Looks like a child plus possesive.

"Oke kita ulang dari awal, karena MBC terkenal benar benar live sing kita sekarang live sing terutama untuk Ken Leo dan Ravi. Ambil mic kalian masing masing"

N hyung mengarahkan lagi. Apa dia tak lelah? Kakinya saja mulai gemetaran.

"Managernim tolong play instrumen kita" ah kaki nya sudah sampai batas untuk bisa berdiri...

hyyyungg~*kira kira aja suara N merosot lemes*-'

Benar saja. Aku, Kim Wonshik langsung meraih pinggang nya agar tak jatuh dilantai dingin itu. "W... Wonshikie...?" N hyung tampak terkejut dengan posisi kami. Yeah kedua tubuh kami menempel, hanya dihalangi oleh kedua tangan N hyung yang mencengkram erat kaos yang kupakai. Posisi ini membuat kesadaranku yang lain meliar. Oh Damn.

"Manajernim kurasa kami cukup sampai disini dulu. Hakyeon kakinya sudah dalam batasnya." Aku Jung Taekwoon cukup merasa panas karena anak itu memeluk erat pinggang N ku. Hah? 'Ku?' Aku memang sudah meng-klaim N sebagai milikku. Dan aku paling tidak suka dan tak kumaafkan apa yang menjadi milikku disentuh orang lain. Possesive? Bloody hell, Aku tak peduli!

"Baiklah...cepat kalian pergi ke mobil van. Aku akan melapor dulu. Hakyeon-ah jangan memaksakan diri, jaga kondisimu." si keras kepala Cha Hakyeon akan menyangkal, tapi seketika bungkam setelah ditatap tajam managernim. Kami semua mengangguk mengerti. Dengan segera aku menyampirkan lengan N pada bahuku.

"Oh Leo hyung tak usah repot aku sudah memegangnya.." SH*T Wonshik, akan kubuat kau tak bisa dekat dekat N lagi.

"Aku saja, kau sudah lelah"

"Tak apa.. hanya segini, tak seberapa untukku"

"Cukup! Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku aneh dengan kalian berdua akhir akhir ini...aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" N hyung menghempas tanganku dan Leo. Sepertinya perbuatan kami tadi membuatnya kesal.

"Yeonie hyung tak apa? Biar kubantu"

"Ahhh tentu Hyuk Kawaii... ahhh magnae kesayanganku, baik sekali..."

"Dasar N hyung, kalau tak kuat tak usah memaksakan diri. Akuilah sudah kakek kakek"

"Apa!? Apa kau mau terkena siksa ku Kacang?"

"Ampun kakekk!"

"Ya Hongbin Lee!"

"Hyung tadi nyanyianku sudah bagus didengar kan?"

"Tentu Jaehwanie, kau yang terbaik!"

"Haha ini special aegyo untukmu hyung-ah~ gwiyeowo~ bbuing bbuing~"

"Haha kyeopta~"

Blammm~

dan terakhir menyisakan aku dan Leo setelah debaman pelan pintu tertutup.

"ARGH!"

klap~

chk pemandangan indah dipagi hari. Cha Hakyeon dengan rambut basah ditutupi handuk kecil. Kaos putih polos agak transparan. Celana hitam pendek diatas lutut. Cobaan apalagi ini? Begitu manis.

Siapa sangka orang ini, yah Cha Hakyeon, berhasil membuat orientasi seksualku menyimpang. Yah walau aku masih menyukai lawan jenis, tapi tak sampai membuat hormon ku bergejolak liar seperti saat ini ketika melihat dia.

"Pagi Leo, kau mau mandi?" Katanya selangkah mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk. Kedua tangan ku terangkat dan mendarat pada handuk kecil dikepalanya ini. Matanya terpejam saat kukeringkan rambut basahnya. Hening, tapi terasa nyaman. Nyaman, tapi membuat detak jantung ku sampai terdengar ditelingaku.

"hari ini, kita bisa beristirahat. Kau berencana kemana Taekwoonie?" Jika dia sudah memanggil nama asliku dengan -ie dibelakangnya, biasanya suasana hatinya sedang tenang.

"Aku hanya di dorm. Kau?"

"Aku tak punya rencana apapun..."

"khhaha... bagaimana kita menonton film? Sanghyuk punya film, kalau tak salah judulnya live action Attack on Titan"

"Oooohh film itu...iya iya, itu seru dan menegangkan."

"Oohhh aku juga ingin menonton itu. Bolehkan aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

aish... datang pengacau. Dan akhirnya disinilah kami. Disofa panjang bertiga. Hakyeon ditengah, Ravi disayap kanan, dan aku sendiri disayap kiri. Ah tak usah dipikirkan istilah dalam sepak bola itu.

Sepanjang film. dia terlihat tegang. Aku ingin membunuh seorang yang dengan romantisnya memeluk namja submisif yang ada ditengah. ada saatnya aku merutuki sifat dingin ego tinggi yang kumiliki. Tapi takkan kubiarkan milikku disentuh orang lain.

N pov

Menyeramkan sekali…. Itu yang terlintas dalam kepalaku saat menonton film live action ini. Anime nya saja sudah menyeramkan, apalagi live action yang nyata nya titan itu lebih mengerikan. Untung aku bukan salah satu dari pemeran itu, atau hidup dalam jaman itu. Bisa kupastikan aku adalah orang kesekian yang mati pertama—' sepanjang film jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Aku dengan reflek menggenggam tangan Ravi yang ada disebelah kananku, dan aku tenang dengan usapan Ravi ditelapak tanganku. Tapi tak lama di memelukku…sepertinya dia takut juga hehehe ternyata bukan aku saja yang ketakutan.

Graaaa~

Suara teriakkan titan dan suara kunyahan membuat darah dalam tubuhku seakan hilang entah kemana. Ugh mual. Kulirik Leo disebelah kiriku. Seperti biasanya dia kalem. Sempat membuatku tersenyum melihat gerak gerik nya yang kadang terkejut. Aku puas melihatnya. Dengan itu saja aku begitu senang bisa menontonnya dengan mereka. Akupun berinisiatif memeluk lengan kirinya, tapi, tampaknya itu membuatnya lebih kaget, karena ketika kusentuh lengannya dia tersentak sedikit… sedikit tapi yang sedikit itu membuktikan semuanya. Hahaha Leo, He's so cute.

Akupun melepaskan peganganku, pelukkan Ravi juga melonggar. Karena kami duduk berdempetan, aku bisa memeluk pinggang Leo dan menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu super tegapnya. Dan tak kusangka Leo mengusap rambutku.

Aku mendongak keatas agar bisa menghadap wajahnya, ia tersenyum tipis, sungguh, kalau orang lain takkan percaya karena senyumnya tipis. Tapi bagiku senyum itu manis sekali.

Aku pun menoleh pada Ravi.. hahaha apa apaan tuh, masa dia bisa tertidur dengan posisi duduk? Bisa sakit leher dia. Kuputuskan meraih kepalanya dan meletakkan nya dibahuku.

'selamat tidur Wonshikkie~'

Next/End?

Maaf lebih pendek daripada sebelumnya. Wonnie Ppyong~


End file.
